I love you, Cheryl Blossom
by BettyJuggy
Summary: Toni realizes her feelings for Cheryl but will Cheryl feel the same way?...


**This story is about a forbidden romance between Toni Tooaz and Cheryl Blossom. I hope u like it, blah blah. In this their ages will be like 24 or so. Enjoy!**

Toni Topaz never liked going to runways. She wasn't the sit down and watch models type of girl. But, here she was. Sitting down, watching models.

She didn't protest either. She wanted to be there. Her life long crush was there so, she was. Cheryl stepped out from the curtain and walked down the runway.

She wore a red skirt that flared at her thighs, a tight dark blue crop top, some dark blue knee high boots and she wore red elbow high gloves.

She was stunning. Absolutely goregous to Toni. She clapped and cheered but was cut off by a security gaurd asking her to stop. She saw Cheryl hold back a smile and Toni apologized then laughed.

She managed to get in trouble literally _everywhere_.

One time at her niece's fourth birthday party she had too much wine and exposed that her sister cheated on her husband. Those were good times...

Another time she got in a fight with a woman over a bra color. She pushed an old man because he "disrespected" her Serpent tattoo at the beach. She actually went to jail for assaulting a police officer.

So, over all, she is an... Interesting girl. Cheryl certainly liked her. Jughead, Sweet Pea, and even Betty liked her. So i guess for every wrong, there was a right.

After the show she met up with Cheryl and hugged her greatly. "You did great and you looked great!" Cheryl smiled and pulled her in for another hug.

"Hey, you, uhh Carol! Don't forget to call Ross later and ask him about the diet. You _really_ need it."

Toni's smile faded and she corrected the woman. "Cheryl isn't the one who needs a diet..." Her boss turned around and nearly strangled her but Toni tripped her in time. "Watch your step, bitch." Cheryl giggled and helped Toni through the maze of the backstage mess.

"And here i thought i was ruthless." She giggled once more and they went to a nearby coffee shop.

"I will have the Caramel Frappecino please and the Peppermint Mocha, thanks." She and Toni walked to a table and sat down.

"Hey Toni, can we talk."

"Sure, about what?" She asked confused.

"Us. Look, i might have been sending mixed signals here but i like boys. Not girls, or like that so do t get the wrong idea." Toni nearly had a heart attack right then and there.

 _Not into girls? Was this what death felt like?_ "Oh, well your signals were fine because i did not or, do not, feel _that_ way towards you." She lied, but she had to. To protect there friendship.

Cheryl sighed a sigh of relief.

 _Ouch!_ "Okay good, because i still want us to be bestie's forever!" They both nodded and smiled.

"One Caramel Frappecino and Peppermint Mocha!"

 _A few hours later--Thornhill Mansion-_ "Red or black? I think black." Cheryl asked. They were painting their nails and listening to SZA, perfect sleepover.

"I think black too. We can match!" Toni called out while focusing on her toes. She had to be steady or else the nail polish would stain her toe.

Cheryl walked out the bathroom with another black. "I always have a back up, just in case." Each word she spoke made Toni like her even more. Which was bad. Really bad.

"Always be prepared." They both laughed and continued on their nails.

"Toni! Guess what?"

"What?" Toni asked with barely any enthusiasm.

"I heard that Veronica Lodge and Archie Andrews are getting _married!_ I mean Betty and Jughead already did so it's about time they caught up!"

 _Caught up? To Betty and Jughead, or to her?_ "Omg, really? It's not that big of a surprise but i wow! Are we invited? If not we should crash it!" Toni chuckled. Cheryl shrugged and replied "Yeah we _are_ invited. Even if we weren't we could _ruin_ that wedding..."

Toni loved that Cheryl understood everything she was saying or doing. Cheryl was always on the same page as her. She hoped it would stay that way...

"Anyways, what movie?" Toni lifted her head. "How about, Dirty Dancing." Cheryl nodded and slipped in the disc. "I haven't seen this in SO long! Thanks for bringing it up."

Cheryl dipped her head to rest on Toni's shoulder. Toni didn't move but instead she smiled. Cheryl may not have liked her, like _that_ , but one thing was for sure, Toni would never stop loving Cheryl.

 _The morning after-_ "Toni! Toni, wake up. You have to leave before i go to work." Toni grunted and slightly moved so she could see Cheryl. "Why can't i stay at your mansion for a couple more hours. I just wanna sleep."

Cheryl pushed her out of bed and dragged her to the door. "We can meet up at Pop's later. Deal?"

"Deal."

Toni threw on her shirt and left with Cheryl. They went there seperate ways and Toni drove home.

She flopped onto her bed and happily fell asleep. She awoke about an hour later. She was hungry.

She got up and went to the mall. She walked around and saw a familiar face. Two actually.

"Jughead! Betty! Hey you guys, how are y'all?" She hugged Jughead and she grazed Betty with a soft hug trying not to push hard on her large belly.

"We are good. Pregnant, but good." Toni smiled and patted Jughead on the back. "Congratulations. Can i?" She gestured to Betty's stomach.

"Sure, sure." Betty grabbed her hand and directed it to where the baby kicked the most. Nothing. Nothing. Then, THUMP! A heavy kick to Toni's hand.

She looked up and saw Jughead smiling down at her belly. She could tell they were happy. Shw wanted that, desperately.

"That is amazing, Betty. Just so cool. Well, I hope to see you guys at the wedding, then?" Jughead and Betty exchanged looks. "What wedding?"

"For Veronica and Archie..." She felt like she ruined another moment.

"Oh! Yeah, i almost forgot. Yeah defenitely. We will be there." They smiled and said goodbye.

Toni waved them off and continued her search for the right food. She couldn't decide between Chinease or Subway? Such a hard descision to make...

 _Later that night-_ to"Hey Cheryl, are you almost here? Oh okay, yeah okay, bye." She hung up and flopped the phone on the table. She started eat the fries just as Cheryl waljed through the doors.

"Hey there hot stuff!" Cheryl cooed.

"Hey yourself!" Toni attempted to say with a mouth full of fries.

"So what did you order me?" She asked while putting her mini purse in the seat next to her.

"A strawberry milkshake, a burger - hold the tomato -, and fries for both of us." Cheryl clapped her hands in joy.

"Great! So, i called you her to talk." Toni stopped eating the fries and removed her hands from the basket and into her lap.

"About, us. I know we said this before and you denied your feelings for me and i said i didn't even have any. Well, i was wrong. I do. I have mega feelings for you, Toni. And i hope you do too."

Toni nearly choked when she said that. "Well, Cheryl i did and do have feelings for you." Cheryl sighed a heavy sigh of relief and happiness.

"But what made you realize them? Afyer alm this time?" Cheryl nodded.

"Well, i just thought about us and the way you make me feel just made me realize that i do like you." She smiled and switched seats to be next to Toni.

She leaned her head on her shoulder again and they sat there, eating fries, together.

 **The end! This one, is dedicated to Amaya! Hope ya liked it! Thxxx!**


End file.
